Lightsaber
Lightsabers are an advanced type of sword used by those who are masters of the sword, elite soldiers and those of royal stature. 'Overview' The lightsaber consists of a hilt that contains components needed to function. The blade of the weapon is composed of highly energized plasma with the color of crystal used within the hilt. It can cut through virtually any surface, except for those that are immune to energy weapons. It can cause burns on materials and cauterize the wounds of anybody. It can however shed blood but only on the rarest of occasions. Upon activation, the saber's blade will extend out of the hilt and the weapon will emit a hum. When off, the weapon's blade retacts inside the hilt. Lightsabers are also known for their ability to deflect fire from weapons like Blasters. 'The First Lightsaber' As he was growing up, Roland Lancaster had become a master of various crafts and devices. One such device however was the hilt of his lightsaber. Upon it's completion, Roland had ceased using his steel blade and replaced it with the use of his lightsaber. He threatened his brother Stephen with his lightsaber due to his older brother attempting to rape his fiancé Natalie. Roland had also implied the use of his lightsaber while leading his troops into battle during the 4 Year War. His enemies believed him to be a god as well as invincible in battle. Even during his reign as a Vampire, Roland retained the use of his lightsaber. 'Adoption' Realizing the potential of the lightsaber used by other swordsman, Roland had begun distributing the designs to only the most trusted of troops. Richard Lancaster In his last several months of life, Richard Lancaster had seen potential in the creation of his son Roland. Upon seeing the lightsaber first hand, Richard requested his son construct him a saber as well. Honoring his father's request, Roland constructed him a very simple yet effective lightsaber which suited his needs. He had trained with it for several months and used it in his fight with Lord Maul. He however died at the hands of his opponent's saberstaff and after Obi-Wan lost his lightsaber, he used the kings to kill Maul. Since then Richard's lightsaber was housed in his tomb where it remained with it's owner. Obi-Wan Kenobi Being one of the first who wasn't of royal blood to carry a lightsaber, Obi-Wan Kenobi built a hilt of his own design. Since it's creation, Obi-Wan has respected the use of the weapon and it's never left his sight. Stephen Lancaster Upon his resurrection, Stephen realized the full potential of a lightsaber. He managed to build himself one that was an exact duplicate of his brother's, however the only difference is that his contained a red crystal grown by his wife Diana herself. It would later on that when he was defeated that this weapon was taken by his brother and later give it to his son. Later on, when Stephen became one with Vader, he constructed himself a new weapon virtually identical to his previous weapon, only many other parts were black. Lord Maul During his career as an assassin, Lord Maul at first used some of the most conventional weapons the Underworld had to offer. Despite his skill with single bladed weapons, Maul showed a great proficiency with the use of double-bladed weapons and bow staffs. It was then Roland Lancaster conceived the ligthsaber that the Source had given him a greater weapon than previous others. The Source forged him a saberstaff to which could be become two individual weapons by twisting them apart. It would be several months after Roland had married that Maul used the staff in an attempt to kill Roland, only to be confronted by Richard Lancaster and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Having killed the king, Maul would confront Obi-Wan who was more tenacious in combat than the aging king. It was in this moment that Maul's saberstaff was severed in two by Kenobi's lightsaber. This led to the assassin to adapt to single bladed combat. Category:Weapons Category:Items